


Ticklish Confession

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, banquet date, chanbin boyfriends, festival date, i need sejun driving content, idk how seungsik and sejun otp called, idk how tag works so bye, idk if it's really fluff?, idk what era but chan is blonde :(, lucky7vicfest, sejun's mom and poly made an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Seungsik swears he’s not ticklish which Sejun takes as a challenge.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	1. A soft spot

**Author's Note:**

> Challenging myself to write one prompt from the victon fic fest instead of being a rotten potato in the middle of lockdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I'll found one spot.”
> 
> “I'll do whatever you want.”
> 
> “Challenge accepted. ”

Seungsik was fidgeting in his car's passenger seat thinking of different reasons to backed out from meeting Sejun's mother.

“Oh, there's nothing to be afraid Sik-ah. You're friends, it's normal for you to meet your friend's parents.”, he uttered it to himself while constantly rubbing his thigh out of nervousness.

 _But are they really friends?_ Seungsik ignored that thought of him in his head as he sighed. Ever since his Seungwoo hyung introduces him to Sejun, both him and the latter gone for some boys night out which ended him up sleeping ( _read: cuddling too_ ) at Sejun's apartment. Or, Sejun would asked him out to eat on a normal days or help him shopped things, because despite Sejun being a public figure, the younger male's fashion sucks.

He wanted to blame his hyung for his feelings, but he has no one to be blamed with but himself, for falling in love to a Lim Sejun. Oh, geez! This one sided love was driving him crazy.

Seungsik came to his thoughts when he heard a click from the other door of the car, and was greeted by the man of his thoughts.

“Sorry I took so long, I met an old friend on the way.” Sejun said, handling him the newly cooked french fries.

He was staring at the food. He don't want to eat but instead his mind was lurking on the thought of how he wanted to go home and hide under his blanket until Sejun won't bother him.

“Lemme drive.”

“Hm?” Sejun who was busy shuffling his seatbelt, glances him.

“Let me drive...” his voice was soft yet was nervous.

Sejun chuckled, “To where? Back to our home? Na-uh! I know you hyung, you won't hesitate to take an u-turn.”

Seungsik pouted yet his inside turning upside down hearing the word _our home_. Sejun was really considering him as one of the owner of his home or a part of that _home_ knowing he spent most of the time there.

Sejun reached his left hands, giving him an assured smiles in between, “hyung, you've been face timing my mom almost every night. She's been expecting you for ages now, I guess it's about time? Besides, she'll likes you. No, she already likes you.”

“That's the point, she expected me! What if she got disappointed on me?”, he said still pouting, and the taller male smacking himself mentally to ignore the temptation of kissing Seungsik's pouty lips.

“Disappointed on you? In what way?” Sejun just returned his question.

“I don't know....” Sejun then squeezed Seungsik's hand for reassurance after hearing his small worried voice, working on the wheels with the other hand.

“She likes you, and forever will.” Sejun smiled at him before turning his head for backing.

Seungsik was about to pee on his pants when Sejun parked his car in front of their house. His mom's outside, waiting for them, waving, smiling from ear to ear.

Despite of the age, you could still see the beauty his mom has. Dimples poking on cheeks, and Seungsik smiled upon seeing what Sejun inherited from her.

“Aren't you going in?” Sejun asked unbuckling his seatbelt, then arms resting on passenger's seat back rest.

“Tell your mom I wasn't here. She can't see me. My car's heavy tinted.” Seungsik muttered, not planning to go out at all.

The younger male sighed, shifting his figure now facing Seungsik. “Hyung you've been talking to her minutes ago.” he then reaches for Seungsik's seatbelt, causes the older male to jerked from his seat, smelling Sejun's manly cologne in return.

“Tell her...” he stuttered, “Tell her you drop me off somewhere.” Seungsik closes his eyes shut, ignoring the dizziness he was feeling.

Sejun frowned. “I can't lie to my mom, you know that hyung. And she'll be disappointed not seeing you. She expected you.”, he poked Seungsik's nose, before giving him a peck on the cheeks he'd been longing to do since their trip started.

Sejun always kisses him every single time he had a chance yet it still surprises Seungsik in any form, he then sighed as he glance to younger male, “but Sejun-ah, I'm nervous...”

“So am I!” Seungsik was shocked from the response of the younger who ignored him and went out first. He didn't expected Sejun would open his car's door for him. In which, leaving Seungsik with no choice, came out from the comfort of his car, shaking his thoughts away of why Sejun was also nervous.

Sejun's mom was smiling more brightly upon seeing them. Sejun slide his hands to his, intertwining their fingers, dragging him as he approaches his mom, Seungsik's butterflies were battling on the inside.

“Eomma! I miss you!” Sejun hugged his mom tightly, showering her kisses on the cheeks, where Seungsik left a small sighed when Sejun let go of his hands to hug his mom tightly.

Seungsik bowed his head when Sejun's mom looked at him. He was nervous, but he keep his cool and smiled at her.

“Aren't you going to hug your mom too, Seungsik son?” Sejun's mom still smiling as Sejun moves apart, opening her arms waiting Seungsik to her embrace.

Seungsik then responded her question with a tight hug, muttered _'oh'_ in his breath, as his heart feeling warm hearing Sejun's mom call him son. _Yeah. Yeah. I'm just a brother to him.'_ , he thought.

But it won't change the fact that he's madly deeply in love with his _fake brother Sejun._

Sejun's mom caresses Seungsik's back chuckling, “aigoo, our Sikie is really pretty in person.”, cupping his face, still the curve not leaving her mouth, she then muttered, “angels are real, I have one in front of me.”

Both Sejun and him chuckled, as he responded with a slightly cute _'no'_ and _'you're also pretty Mrs. Lim'_ with some smiles in between his words.

Their tracks were stopped by a loud bang coming from the door as if someone was hitting it with something.

“Heochan!!!” Sejun tugged a smaller blonde man into a headlock. “I miss you hyung.”

That Heochan guy pushed Sejun away, rubbing his forehead that was hit earlier by the door, checking up on Seungsik.

“So this is the guy huh?” The blonde guy eyeing Sejun from his shoulder smiling, dimples poking from his cheek too. Is this Sejun's brother? They're all dimple monster.

“Hi, I'm Chan. Heo Chan. Sejun's bestfriend.” The guy reaches his hand for a handshake.

“We've been friends since we're kids.” Sejun smiling proudly seeing him and Chan introduces to one another.

He nodded, “I'm Seungsik. Kang Seungsik. Nice meeting you Chan...?” he was confused on what to call this Chan guy yet he accepted the other male's hand for a handshake.

“My pleasure to meet you too Seungsik hyung!”

“I'm older?” Seungsik pointing himself, asking Sejun.

“Well, yeah? He's was born at 1995 the same as you but on December, so it's still a hyung for him.” Sejun rubbed the back of his head, slightly smiling.

Seungsik pouted. Aside from Seungwoo there's no one who's older than him in his circle, and Seungsik secretly just wanted to be babied.

“You're skipping lectures?” Sejun asked Chan while he helps his mom preparing their dinner that night.

“I'm skipping midterms too.” Chan proudly says, and was hit by a spoon, courtesy to Sejun's mom.

“Eommeo-nim!” Chan winced at the contact of metal to his head, pouting and sitting in tiny as if he was a child who's lollipop got robbed.

“Is it right to skip school?” Sejun's mom nagged while pouring some soup to Seungsik's bowl. The latter male muttered a whispered _'thank you_ and some smile in between, earning also a smile from Sejun.

“Eomma! It's not everyday I can see my bestfriend. I can catch up my lessons I promised.” Chan hugging Sejun's mom's leg with some apologies.

“Aigoo!” Sejun's mom jokingly shoved Chan away while preparing him, his meal, “anyways, son, is it okay for you to sleep on the couch? The other room was full of my daughter's things, we haven't moved it yet. Seungsik will occupy the other room.” she asked Chan who asked snatching some meat from Sejun's bowl of soup.

He was about to answer when Seungsik stopped him.

“I'll just be the one to sleep on the couch Mrs. Lim. Chan can have the room, I've heard from Sejunie he travel from Daejeon so at least he can have some good night sleep.” Seungsik offers.

“Eomma, call me eomma, okay? Anyways are you sure of that?” Seungsik's face flushed sweet red yet responded a nod to Mrs. Lim.

“He can sleep with me.” Sejun announces. Chan choked on his soup upon hearing the information, gaining also a shocked face from Seungsik.

Sejun looks at Chan, “Why? We always sleep together at my apartment. What's wrong of him sleeping with me tonight?”

“You're sleeping with him every night?” Chan asked as he shifts his right leg up, facing Sejun, holding a spoon.

Sejun paused to think. “Not every night, but every weekend, or when he feels like, it's fine with me tho, why, you don't sleep with Subin?”

“It's not that I don't sleep with him but, sleeping together in my own house? I don't think I can...” Chan eyed Sejun's mom who was smiling brightly as she was giving more vegetables to Seungsik.

“It's fine with me, as long as I don't hear any noises.” Sejun's mom laughed at her own pun, as Chan grunts, wishes his parents like that to him and his boyfriend, Subin.

Seungsik who was embarrassed jerked at his seat from a sudden contact of something to his ear, just to be met by a cute dog slightly smiling to him.

“Poly!” Sejun got up, and reached for the said dog beside Seungsik and hugged it. “I miss you buddy.”

“Hey! Hey!” Chan smacked Sejun who's sniffing the dog. Should it be the dog that sniffed and not Sejun?

“Hey! We're eating. Seungsik, help me with your boyfriend.” Chan asked still tugging Sejun away from Poly.

Seungsik was processing everything, since this was new to his vocabulary where Sejun got super-excited over a dog yet then complied to Chan's request ignoring the word _'boyfriend'_. “Sejun-ah! Play with your dog later, let's continue eating.”

Sejun drifted away from his dog with a kiss, settled again onto his seat between him and Chan, and because of the lost contact of playmate, Poly went straight to Seungsik again and sniffed his ear.

Seungsik giggled, spoon still on his mouth, pushing away the dog.

Sejun laughed at the sight of Seungsik giggling cutely over Poly licking him, calling his mom, “Eomma, can you put Poly away? Seungsik's a bit ticklish.”

“Says who?” Seungsik straighten his posture, putting his spoon down.

“Isn't true?”

“No!” Seungsik glared Sejun yet he's on a panic mode. He can't afford loosing to a deranged like Sejun his only and almost death weaknesses.

“What if I'll found one spot!” Sejun challenged him, putting his chopstick down too.

“I'll do whatever you want.”

“Challenge accepted!” Sejun says before proceeding to eat a spoonful of rice.

That night, Sejun and Seungsik was preparing for bed. The younger male was in the shower, making Seungsik left in their shared bed, still thinking about the sudden betting with regrets.

His thoughts was interrupted with small knocks, eyes flying to the bathroom door, meeting a smiling Sejun. “Hyung can you pass me the towel? Sorry I forgot bringing it.”

Seungsik remained still, eyes scanning Sejun's upper body that was peaking by the bathroom door. “...unless you want to see me naked on the way to my closet, it's fine with me.” Sejun giggled as he muttered.

“Oh? Oh... Sorry.” Seungsik retracting his figure out from their bed, wobbling in his feet, handling Sejun the said towel.

“Thank you!” Sejun making kiss noises and closes the bathroom door.

The older male let out a small sigh, making his way to their bed. It's not first time he'll be sleeping with Sejun yet he was so nervous.

Settling himself underneath the fluffy blanket, facing on the side where white walls could be seen, he closes his eyes, mind still wandering about the challenge.

Seungsik could hear the opening of the bathroom door and a shuffling sound through Sejun's closet, thinking the latter must be changing into a comfortable pair of pajama. He stay still, eyes still closing, wishes he could fast asleep so Sejun won't bother him anymore.

Not a minute had past, Seungsik could feel the shifting of the bed, indicating Sejun was there, and could then feel an arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him into a tight hug, Sejun spooning him.

They remained silent, not until Sejun started kissing the back of Seungsik's neck, making the older to jot away from him.

“Hey!” Seungsik, still not facing the younger male, afraid seeing his tomato-like cheeks.

Sejun laughed, tugging again his hyung to his embrace. “I thought you're not ticklish?” he teased.

“I do! So now, please shut up! I'm sleeping.”

Sejun hummed but with just a swift motion, the younger male was now hovering his hyung, making him lying flat on the bed, eyes lazily staring his face.

“No one will be sleeping!” he pouted, “You agreed that if I would found one, you do everything I want, hyung." Sejun could seen how his hyung's adam's apple bobbed up down, nodding to his phrases as if he was hypnotize.

Sejun likes to watch his hyung being like this, a smitten under his touch and kisses.

“So here's the rule...” he paused, Seungsik was anticipating it yet shaking on the inside, knowing how menace Sejun was.

“I think you shouldn't make noises, because if you do, it's game over.” Sejun said as heettled Seungsik between his thigh, straddling onto him.

“O...okay.” Seungsik almost cutting his own breath, when Sejun wasted no time, feeling his nose tracing his jawline.

“Okay...” Sejun repeated, placing his soft kisses onto the corner of his hyung's lips.

He then proceed to fondle Seungsik's lips roughly with his, but Seungsik remained unresponsive, so Sejun proceed to bite his lower lip, making him involuntary open his. Sejun grabbed this chance, tongue make its way to his mouth, tasting every inch of Seungsik's tasting glands.

Sejun's hands were working too, tracing the skin underneath his clothes, while the other reaches for his neck, pulling him for more wet kisses.

He left his mouth with a thin form both of their connecting saliva, started to lazily rock his hips onto Seungsik's cloth crotch, making the older male bite his lower lip to stopped the sudden burst of noises.

Sejun was turned on by the sight of his hyung being a mess under him, so he left a peck onto his lip before tracing his hyung's jawline again with kisses.

As his mouth works on his shoulder looking for the sweet spot, he place his hands underneath his hyung's shirt, looking for his bud, for him to play with. Hips still rocking hazily, as he sucked the skin of Seungsik's collarbone, leaving a noticeable mark.

Seungsik let out a soft moans as Sejun presses his hip onto his with more friction than usual, him pinches his buds, making Seungsik whimpered more under Sejun.

The older male could felt a grin forming on Sejun's mouth hearing him moan, and making the younger reach for his face and neck showering him with sloppy kisses.

Seungsik's noises were a music to Sejun's ears, so as Seungsik, when he heard a lewd moans coming from the younger male, as he was having his moment alternately sucking and licking his jaw down to his shoulders and collarbones.

Sejun on the other hand wishes he should done these earlier, knowingly Seungsik's noises for him was an ecstasy making him lost his mind.

His hips working more and more slow, stopping it with just a mere seconds, and Sejun, still being at the top of Seungsik, hugging the older male tightly, head resting on his neck peppering him kisses on his jaw.

He reached Seungsik's lips again placing a soft kisses or two, he then chuckled, “I guess I found one?”

Sejun then dropped himself to Seungsik's side, snuggled onto him like a sloth, cheeks were resting onto his chest, hands around his shoulder.

Rather than annoyed, Seungsik was amused of how Sejun's duality works so well, turning himself to a big baby from being a daddy with a split seconds. He returned the hug, locking Sejun onto his embrace while sniffing his hair as he played with it, he hummed as a response.

Sejun presses his cheek more onto Seungsik's chest, eyes closed, smiling from ear to ear.

Seungsik noticed the dimples poking from his cheeks, so he reached for it and kisses. “So what do you want my royal highness?”

Sejun flinched from the question so he hugged his hyung more tightly, likely asking for some strength, before sighing.

“Please go out on a date with me Seungsik hyung.”


	2. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejun and Seungsik went to a date with some lanterns.

Sejun woke up from the sizzling aroma that could be smell inside his room and an empty space beside him. He tossed himself left and right regretting all he have done the previous night before and silently praying it was just a bad dream.

After he asked Seungsik last night, the older male didn't respond but fell asleep cuddling onto him just like the routine they always do when the latter male decided to stop by for a movie.

Sejun forced himself to be up, ignoring the stinging pain on his chest and proceeds to went out for some water or whatever that could fully wake him up.

He was then met by two people—Chan on their couch playing with his dog, Poly, and his mom shuffling to their kitchen place cooking something to eat or maybe she's brewing some herbal tea like she always do, both of them were busy to notice him.

“Where's Seungsik?” he asked not looking to any of them glances to the wall clock above their television set, it's 10:28AM, then his gazes landed towards Chan who's also staring him back with unreadable expression.

“He went home already... He said he needed to fix something.” Chan said then get back on playing his dog. Sejun on the other hand, knees feeling jelly upon hearing those words. What if that something was related to his confession last night? What if Seungsik went home so he could talk to his Seungwoo hyung. Sejun could tell Seungwoo likes Seungsik more than just a friend, and by how Seungsik responded to his flirting, he could tell the feeling was mutual too. Geez! He's doomed for real.

This was one of the reasons why Sejun was very hesitant about confessing his feelings towards the older male since both his wide eyes could see how Seungwoo and Seungsik look good together.

Sejun took a step back ready to retreat his figure towards his bedroom and lock himself up and cry away his broken heart, but just in time he was about to turn his heel around, a familiar figure caught his peripheral view—a Kang Seungsik standing there with a basin of vegetables on hand, smiling widely.

“Good morning Sejunie.” Seungsik said as he stepped closer towards his figure giving him a morning kisses on his left right cheek just like he deaserve. Sejun was confused, he thought Seungsik went home, how—

Sejun then glances towards the giggling menace friend he has, almost falling over from the couch.

“Ouch!” Chan was holding his shoulder crouching down onto floor with a potato near his knees. “Why did you do that?”

“Asshole!—Oh!” Sejun then winced at the metal spatula hitting his back, with Seungsik giggling on his side. “Mom!”

“I said no cursing inside the house.”, Mrs. Lim said as he reached the basin Seungsik holding.

“Chan did it first.”, he said pouting, glaring towards his bestfriend.

“I didn't curse!”

“You scammed me! You deserve a cursing....” Sejun went towards Chan as he picked up the potato he threw earlier, he then smack it to Chan hardly enough to have dent. “....and a beating!”

“Hey!” Chan reaches for Sejun and dropped their figure on the couch as he headlock the younger male. “Respect your elders!”

Seungsik was having fun on watching the two, but moving himself towards to the only female on the household to help. Mrs. Lim remained unbother by her two kids bickering from the couch.

“Can you wash these for me Seungsik?” she asked, handed Seungsik the potato—as he let out a giggle thinking potatoes could be a good weapon too.

He was scraping the dirt around the potato when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Good morning too babe!” Sejun then proceed to sniff his exposed shoulder as both of their figures were moved by a spanked.

“Hey!!!” Seungsik glances through his shoulder when Sejun drifted away from him with a shout facing his rival, just to see a Chan alternately bouncing and jabbing his fist towards Sejun.

Sejun took a stepped forward making the small Chan to stepped back away and hitting his sides on the point edge of the dining table, mouthing a crisp fuck. Mrs. Lim was glaring at him, spatula ready to be swatted but Chan's flexes were so fast to respond so he was able to run and jumped onto the couch rolling over Poly just to earn a chuckle and laugh from people present when his face accidentally landed on the dog's butt.

It's past lunchtime when the people on the household decided to eat something that could be considered as proper meal, circling the small table on the living room.

“I've hsrdf thsrfs a bnaquet later”

“You what?” Sejun smacking his bestfriend from his back. “I told you don't talk when your mouth is full!”

Chan gulped down everything he ate before smacking Sejun on the same spot. “I've heard there will be a banquet happening later at the plaza.”, he said as he snatches some chicken legs from Sejun's plate.

“What's a banquet?” Seungsik questioned as he put down his chopstick eyeing the people around him.

“Hm...” Chan hummed, still eating a meat from Sejun's plate which the owner doesn't bother to swat him away. “It's kinda an official mass gathering or celebration that takes place on a big space for an announcement.” smiling to Seungsik as he proceed to his plate for more chicken meat only to be smacked again by Sejun.

“Why? What's the celebration?” Seungsik can't helped but asked giving Chan his piece so that the two people would stay still, eating instead of alternately hitting each other.

“The mayor's son was planning to marry the governor's daughter, that's why there's a banquet happening for the formal announcement of the couple's wedding, it's a good catch for them as politicians to promote since people gathered in the plaza because it's our yearly lantern festival.” It was Sejun's mom who answered him.

“Lantern festival?” Sejun saw how Seungsik's eyes twinkled as he uttered those words but was abruptly dismissed.

“Do you want to go?” Sejun asked, not wasting any chances to proved his feelings towards the older male, even if they will be going to the end of this world especially now that he's so sure that he is not boarding alone on this love train when he is 100% sure Seungsik is with him, holding him in place.

Seungsik eyed him with a hope and excitement, “Well, only if you want to.”

“I want to as long as I'm with you.” Sejun said, earning a blush from the older male and Chan faking a puke.

“Do want to go with us?” Seungsik asked Chan who's still busy eating. He isn't Sejun's bestfriend for nothing. Their chemistry on food is 100% sparking.

Chan eyed him when no one answered him. “You mean me?” Seungsik nodded. “Ah, no thanks. I'd rather cuddle Poly than being a third wheel.”

“Next time, bring your man here, we're dying to meet him.” Sejun said, patting his shoulder, earning also a nod from his mom.

“Next time!” Chan repeated as he decided to stand up, and muttered a soft, _‘thank you for the food’_ towards the only female on the household.

There were a lot of children running around, laughing and jiggling to the things they bought from the stall around the place where the festival was happening.

This is what Seungsik like, being on a crowd of happy people celebrating to whatever something. He glances over the stall that selling random things like accessories or anything that could be considered useful with a cheap price. There are people who's selling any kind of food too and some old madam doing palm reading, just like the usual festival sight.

On the other hand, Sejun saw Seungsik who happened to eye on the stall that selling accessories particularly a thing that can be put onto your hanbok's belt as accessories. “Do you want it?”

“Huh? Ah, no! I just find it cute.” But knowing Seungsik taste over things, he's pretty sure the older male likes this kind of accessories but his tight budget was restricting him to buy one, and Sejun as whipped as he was, he would gladly swipe his card for Seungsik to spoil.

Sejun walked towards the one selling the accessories ignoring Seungsik's no and pleading. “Can we get a yellow of this design?” He said pointing the belt accessories, beaming his smile, dimples poking as he heard a little whispered of _‘it's the model Lim Sejun’_ around the people in front of the stall.

The old man recognizes him and grumble onto something, “I can give you this free but can I asked for an autograph, my granddaughter is a big fan of you.”

“Ah, I can give you a sign sir, but I'm still paying, okay?” Sejun smiled not wanting to con the old man who's working hard to earn.

The old man handed him a pen and paper, as Sejun started to scribble with the name of the old man's granddaughter with his sign and small encouraging words.

The old lady, whom Sejun assumed was the wife, handed him medium sized paper bag, bigger for just one belt accessories, as he hand back some paper bills, “I saw you how you looked at that pretty man on your way here. I assumed you had feelings for him. Give him this together with the belt, as a sign of congratulations and happy love.”

The old man grunt as he swat his wife with a confused Sejun reaching the paper bag, checking the content down still can't decipher what it is. “She's a fortune teller, she can't helped but read people especially with strong aura.”

Sejun nodded as the old man explained it to him, as the wife uttered some apologies, “I can't help not to read especially he has different aura.”

The three of them eyed Seungsik who was currently talking to a female kid holding a pink cotton candy.

“He has a strong energy that any second might explode.” The wife smiled to him, “but it's a good explosion.”

After more little chitchat, Sejun bid goodbye to them with some wish about he should meet their granddaughter to repay them their good deeds.

“Hi~ Sorry I got caught up.” Sejun pointing at the couple, who's smiling to them widely, making Seungsik to smile back.

“It's fine I talk to a little one about the lantern festival earlier.” Sejun then gave him the paper of the belt accessories and unknown thing the wife putted as they continue to stroll around.

Seungsik mouth fall onto a cute 'oh' as he fished the content inside the bag. It was necklace with a half moon pendant.

“Sejunie...” his eyes twinkled brighter as he hugged Sejun tightly. “Thank you.”

Sejun was slightly guilty since he wasn't the one who actually gave it to him. “Actually, the couple gave me that along the belt”, he confessed, “as a sign of congratulations and happy love?”

Seungsik eyes widened but turn onto happy moons and smile, he then reached Sejun's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The younger male could feel his colds hand under his, indicating he was nervous. He gave him a light squeezed to cheer, earning a puppy smile from Seungsik.

They stroll from stalls after stalls, hand in hand, alternately eating and impulsively buying things that's for sure will be left unused, as Sejun don't mind wasting his money to a precious person like Seungsik. Well, he could pose for the camera and earn more money that for sure he will gladly spend those to his mom and Seungsik.

“Do you want to buy some lanterns?” Sejun snapped back to reality as Seungsik asked him, still holding his hand, swaying it.

“Do you want to?”

“Only if you want to.” He smiled, as they stopped on the stall that selling some lanterns.

“I want to.” Sejun was the one who approached the seller.

“I've heard from the kid earlier, that lantern festival is for the people who has wishes.”

“Hm?” Sejun glances to him, before grabbing his wallet onto his pocket with his other hand not wanting to let of of Seungsik's hand.

“Let me hold that.” Seungsik reached the bag of their stall hoarding spree with his other hand not planning to let go of his hand too.

“Thank you.” Sejun said as the leather wallet hit Seungsik's back hand as he fished some bills from it to pay. He returned his wallet back to his pocket, reaching back the bags to Seungsik. “You hold the lantern instead since it's lighter.”

When the seller handed them a blue and yellow lantern, they then walked towards the port where the lantern festival would take place, hands still clasping with each other where none of them planning to let go.

When they reach an empty area on the port, they settled their things down except for the lanterns and paper bag that has the accessories on it, afraid it might be lost or something.

Sejun was the one who lead, lighting the two lantern with the match he bought earlier, handing Seungsik the yellow one.

“Be careful, it's hot...

After lighting his own, Sejun was about to let go of his lantern but Seungsik reaches his arms to stopped him. “Wait.”

“Why?”

“I remember the kid telling me, before you let go of your lantern, make a wish.” Seungsik slightly smile but proceed to close his eyes.

“A wish.” Sejun repeated, just watching Seungsik fondly as if it was his world, or maybe he was really his world.

Seungsik opened his eyes, stomping his feet, ready to let go of his lantern. “C'mon! Make a wish.”

“I already did.” he whispered.

“Okay, we're letting it go now. 1... 2... 3!” Seungsik watched the lanterns flew away from them as Sejun was just casually staring at him, heart feeling full from the sight of Seungsik smiling.

His gazes then averted towards the paper bag.

“Sik-ah, hand me the paper bag please.”

“Huh?” but still he complies, giving him the paper bag.

Sejun fished the necklace, returning the paper bag to Seungsik. “Turn around baby.”

Seungsik still in dazed of what was happening turn his back to Sejun, in a matter of seconds he felt a cold thing pressing onto his chest.

He then turn to Sejun who was staring at the necklace up to his face. “Beautiful...” as the younger male pulling him to a hug. Seungsik sighed returning the hug as he hide his red cheeks to Sejun's chest.

“Babe, can I ask?” Sejun speaked as he was caressing Seungsik's hair, eyes getting lost on the sea, he then heard a hummed from the latter male, he smiled, “What did you wish?”

Sejun could feel a shuffling of fingers beneath him as Seungsik started, “Uh...”

He was still playing Seungsik's hair, alternately kissing and smelling the top of his head.

“I wished....” He looked up, it was kinda dark yet Sejun could see how his eyes sparkle as if it was a galaxy. “I wished to grow old with you.”

Sejun smiled, heart melting over the confession Seungsik made. “How about you?”

Instead of answering, he leaned forward to place a peck onto his lips and smile. Sejun was watching him fondly, full of his feelings of love towards the older male “I wished I could grant your wishes.” he place another soft kiss, “and I think it's possible...”, he smiled caressing Seungsik's cheeks with his thumb, kissing again the corner of his lips. “....because I want to grow old with you too, Kang Seungsik.”

This time it was Seungsik who reaches for him as he place a soft kiss onto Sejun, arms snaking around his neck, pulling him to deepen the kiss, it was a long passionate one with full of love that tickles both of their shared warm hearts and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaang! To the one who requested this prompt, I hope it reaches at least a tip of your expectations, if not, I just hope you enjoyed it. This pair was beyond my limitations because I can't imagine writing one, but I did. Someone give me a pat on the head. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this. You can yell at me and we could be friends — [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/snoolatte)


End file.
